No More Words
by Rachael Elizabeth
Summary: What if Kagome had been to the Feudal Era before, but didn't remember it? Read and find out.
1. Prologue & New Face, New World, New Life

A/N: Hello. Some of you may notice this story is not new. I posted it a while back, but discontinued because I couldn't think of anything else to add to it. I have finished it, so I decided to repost it. For newcomers to my story, I have altered things to make it work: Kagome is not Kikyou's reincarnation, and Kaede doesn't exist because I didn't need her. Nothing of InuYasha is mine other than this story, and there will be no Japanese in it for those who don't know any Japanese. Enough chatter, here you go. Hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

Prologue**

Five-year old Higurashi Kagome walked outside through the rain to the area where the shrine resided on her family's land. With her little brother Souta, who was only one-year old, demanding her mother's attention constantly, her mother didn't seem to have time for her. She understood it was hard taking care of a baby, but she thought her mother took it overboard.

Not that she'd ever say anything about it.

Not that she'd ever say anything about anything.

Kagome hadn't spoken since her father died in the house fire last year, shortly after Souta had been born. Only Kagome and her father had been home. He was taking a nap when she saw the flames, but she hadn't been able to wake him up to get him out. The firemen arrived and pulled the child out of the house, but they didn't get to her father in time.

Since that day, fire petrified her.

Since that day, she hadn't breathed a word.

She walked to the well-house and sat on the edge of said well swinging her legs, remembering that day vividly as silent tears fell.

She swung her one leg too hard, throwing herself off balance and falling backwards into the well. Even with herself falling into an unknown depth, she made no sound.

**New Face, New World, New Life**

Tears.

Blood.

A human, but it carried scent of rain.

The small half-demon knew it well, the scent of humans. After all, his mother was human and he lived in a human village. He may have only looked five years old, but that was in demon aging. In human years he was around one-hundred, so he knew these things well enough.

He rushed to the well in the woods, where he could tell the scent had come from. Arriving at the scene, he looked down through the dark, only able to see the small human, looking around and shivering with cold, thanks to the God-given gift of sunlight.

"What are you doing down there?" he called. She looked up at him with large, brown, tear-stained eyes. "How'd you even get down there? That fall would injure a human, if not kill him."

She just looked down to the ground, letting her shoulder-length hair cascade around her shoulders, her bangs over her eyes.

He could hear sniffling, barely, but his demonic senses picked it up nonetheless. Jumping down, he landed softly next to her. With his back to the girl, he said, "Climb on. I'll get you out of here." Kagome lifted her head and looked at him like he had the plague. "Do you want to get out of here or not, Human?"

She nodded, proceeding to pull out her pen and paper she kept in her pocket.

_My name is Kagome._

He looked at it for a few moments as though he were examining it. "That's some weird writing. I don't know it. Where are you from?"

She went to write it down out of habit, and as soon as the pen touched the paper she stopped, remember what he'd just said. He couldn't read her writing.

But she wouldn't talk, so she continued to stare at him, occasionally blinking. He realized she wasn't going to answer his question, so he turned and took a knee, preparing for her to climb on his back. This time she did.

She notice how warm his haori was as he gripped her legs and jumped up out of the well.

Landing as softly as he had inside it, even with an extra person on him, the half-demon thought it was awfully strange how she jumped off his back and stepped a couple yards away. This was one strange human. Her clothes were almost as strange as her, he noted.

"So I'm InuYasha. Who are you?" he asked nonchalantly, locking his hands behind his head.

She remembered the writing not working, but she couldn't talk either, so she mouthed her name.

"Look, Human. I don't read lips! Just tell me your name already!"

She shrank back slightly when he yelled at her, then whispered gravelly, "Kagome."

"Well hop back on, Kagome. You can stay with me. Unless you got somewhere to be."

She shook her head, taking baby steps back toward him. Climbing onto his back, she soon fell into a much needed sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hello again. Please review. This was brought to my attention last time, but I changed it back after seeing the third movie. I know InuYasha is supposed to be about 15 when him and Kagome meet, but that's in appearance. In the third movie, myouga and the sword's guardian say InuTaisho died two hundred years ago, meaning at the present time in the movie InuYasha was two hundred years old since his dad died saving him when he was born. Just thought I'd let y'all know.

-rea


	2. Unseparable

A/N: Thank you very much for the review. My spirit has been lifted, therefore as a result here's the next chap.

* * *

**Unseparable**

"I thank you for bringing her here, InuYasha. It was very adult of you to try to help her," the raven-haired woman kissed her son's forehead.

She reached a soft hand forward and brushed Kagome's bangs out of her eyes, drawing her hand back quickly when Kagome awoke with a start. Sitting straight up and drawing her knees up to her chest, she saw the beautiful woman sitting on the bed next to her.

The woman smiled, "It is alright, Kagome. I am Izayoi, InuYasha's mother. What is wrong, child? Why do you not speak?"

Kagome just looked back and forth from mother to son, looking purely petrified. She thought it had just all been a dream. Now she knew it was real. She was in another world.

"Do not worry about anything, Kagome. You can stay here with us as long as you like," Izayoi stood and left the children alone.

Kagome watched after the seeming angel, watching her kimono and the different layers as they flowed behind her when she walked. No, when she floated. She didn't even seem to walk. The young girl sat on the bed, staring at the now empty doorway, wondering if everyone in this world was as beautiful as the goddess she had just seen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since Kagome had first arrived in the past, met InuYasha and Izayoi, and had been scared. She had fun. She didn't speak, but she laughed. InuYasha spent a lot of the time trying to guess what she meant when she wouldn't speak; so they basically played charades on a regular basis.

She played with InuYasha, and played with, as well as tormented, his older brother whom she'd met, Sesshoumaru.

The full-demon brother of her friend seemed to dislike children, as well as hate humans. He hated how she always wanted to play with his ears, and he wondered why for that matter. It made InuYasha laugh at how much she terrorized his brother, yet he loathed when she'd do it to him. "Turnabouts fair play, Little Brother," Sesshoumaru had once said.

Sesshoumaru lived on his own. He and InuYasha had the same father, but Izayoi was not Sesshoumaru's mother. He had a demon mother, who he would not speak about. Their father, Inu no Taishou, had apparently died saving Izayoi and InuYasha when InuYasha was born.

It was the seventh visit they'd had with Sesshoumaru since she'd arrived. Kagome thought it was fun to be with the two boys, although the elder one never seemed to believe she'd come through the old well.

It was nearing evening and Kagome lay in the gardens, quietly as always, simply humming to herself as a shadow passed over her. She knew it wasn't InuYasha. There was no way he would be back from his mother's yet. She opened her half-closed eyes and jumped up, bowing to him when she saw it was Sesshoumaru standing over her, "I have a proposition for you, Human." She dropped her head, sighing at the fact that in the entire two weeks, he had not called her by her name once. "Would you like to go back to your home or not?" he asked, rather irritated as she looked up once more into amber eyes that held a flame of anger in them.

She nodded vigorously, a look of hope and, if he was not mistaken, some regret in her eyes.

"I do not know if it will work, but it is worth trying. If you came through the old well as my brother says, I think maybe going back into the well may return you to your home," he suggested, no longer looking angry, but rather passive instead.

His passive expression changed to that of an inquisitive, yet disturbed nature when he felt the small human clinging to his waist. He patted her back twice before moving away to leave. He turned back, "Would you like to tell InuYasha?"

Sesshoumaru watched as she clasped her hands together at her chest, looking to the ground while trying to hide her sadness at the thought of leaving all of them.

"Or would you rather he not know until you are already gone?"

The young Kagome blinked back the tears, then nodded.

"We will leave now then, and I shall notify InuYasha of what has happened if my theory is correct."

Kagome nodded, following Sesshoumaru, the demon she'd grown to admire, away from his home and into the woods of his lands.

After an hour of walking, and hearing as many of her whimpers as he could take from stepping on things, he just decided to carry her. They made it to the old well in a matter of minutes; a journey which normally took at least two days.

They both looked down into it: Sesshoumaru in disgust, Kagome in fear.

Kagome stepped up to the edge of the well, looking back to Sesshoumaru for reassurance. Her eyes were met with what she sought as he nodded his support for her.

Sitting on the edge of the well, not quite ready to jump in yet, she slipped and fell backwards, recognizing the feeling from when she arrived here only two weeks ago.

Sesshoumaru rushed forward to the edge of the well, bracing himself with his hands so he did not fall in with her. A bluish light blinded him as he heard a faint, raspy whisper.

"InuYasha…"

* * *

A/N: Hope it was enjoyable. As always, please review.

-rea


	3. Old Forgotten Friends: Part I

A/N: Hello, again. I know this is unheard of for me. Two updates in one day. Time to have a party! Anyways, I recieved another review, so here's another chapter. Enjoy.

**

* * *

Old Forgotten Friends Part I**

Fifteen-year old Higurashi Kagome sat at her desk in her bedroom, contemplating taking a break on her algebra homework.

'Oh, why not.'

She stood up and pushed her chair in, stretching before leaving her room and walking outside.

"Kagome! Kagome! Buyo went into the well-house!" Souta screamed, panting for air once he'd caught up to her.

She knew there was something about that well. Something she should remember, but they said to forget. But what was it? Why couldn't she remember? "Then go get him, Souta," she said softly.

"I can't! It's dark and creepy in there."

She sighed at her little brother, who sometimes still acted as though he were a young child, not a growing young man. "Don't worry, Souta. I'll get Buyo."

He stood his ground, watching Kagome walk into the well-house that he'd deemed 'creepy'.

It was silent for what seemed like an eternity until he heard a scream and their cat Buyo came dashing out of the small structure.

By the time he reached the well-house, there was no one there.

"Kagome?"

He turned around and ran into the house, "MOM!"

* * *

A familiar scent caught the silver-haired man's attention. He hadn't seen her in ten years. It was ten years ago she left him.

* * *

Amber eyes turned towards the woods. The half-demon looked from the priestess seated next to him to the woods at their backs. "Kikyou…"

"Do you sense a demon, InuYasha?"

"No. It's someone else. I'll be right back."

The brown-eyed woman nodded.

Arriving at the well, the scent was much stronger. 'There's no way she's back. He said she'd never return to this world.'

InuYasha looked down the well only to repeat his actions of ten years ago, but this time a smirk gracing his features, not confusion. "What are you doing down there?"

He jumped over the edge into the well for only a moment, just long enough to grab the girl he'd known so long ago and jump back out. Setting her down he hugged her, "What are you…How'd you get back?"

"InuYasha, who was it you sensed?" Kagome looked over his shoulder at the beautiful priestess emerging from the woods into the small clearing, hair pulled back loosely, bow in hand.

"Kikyou…the girl I told you about? From when I was a kid? This is her. This is Kagome."

Kikyou smiled. "I must admit I did not believe you, InuYasha. I thought it was some childhood fantasy of yours. I am Kikyou. I am pleased to meet you, Kagome," she said, bowing.

"What! How…" Kagome looked back and forth between them before falling unconsciously into InuYasha's arms that caught her just in time.

* * *

Kagome awoke, looking up to see a wooden ceiling and hearing a fire crackling from across the room.

She stood, not saying a word, and left the hut. She wandered until she found a good spot on top of a hill overlooking the village she'd just left.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing outta bed?"

Kagome turned to see InuYasha sitting down next to her. Drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them she asked, "Can I ask a question?"

"Yeah, but then I get to," he smirked yet again.

"How do you know me? I know where I am, but how did I get to the Feudal Era? Who are you? And what are you for that matter?"

He'd watched her lifeless expression not change the entire time she spoke, and she kept her eyes forward. "That was more than one question," he laughed, but soon he turned notably serious and somewhat worried. "What do you mean by how I know you? What do you mean by any of that? You came here when I was only five. You lived with me for two weeks! You know I'm a half-demon. What happened to you, Kagome? Why don't you remember?"

He saw her eyes open wide, all the life seeming to leave them.

"Remember?" She continued on in the same soft tone she'd just whispered in, "'Don't you remember, Kagome? You fell down the well and hit your head. It was just a dream.' 'You can't remember that, Kagome. It never happened. You can't remember that...'"

He could smell her fear and her anger. What was going on?

InuYasha watched as she curled up into a ball and tried to stifle her cries of pain while she grasped her head.

The fragments of her memory flashed into her head after she remembered what they told her.

They went so fast…

…she could barely see…

…there was an elaborate kimono…

…dog ears…

….silver hair opening over a crescent moon …

That was where the memories stopped.

By the time her flashes were gone, InuYasha had already gotten Kagome back to the hut where Kikyou was now.

The life returned to her eyes while Kikyou was examining her to see what was wrong. "InuYasha? I saw you. When we were small. I don't know…Who's the woman in that expensive kimono?"

"That was my mother," he said, a solemn expression with a hint of anger in his eyes as Kikyou placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"Oh! Lady Izayoi! I remember her!"

InuYasha stormed out of the hut, taking off into the woods. Kagome tried to follow after him, but to no avail. She was just outside the hut staring off after him when Kikyou joined her, "Do not worry, Kagome. He is very sensitive about his mother, but he will be fine."

"What happened to her, Lady Kikyou?"

"Just 'Kikyou'," she smiled. "I hate formalities. InuYasha's mother died not long after you were apparently here. He was only seven when she died, and he has been on his own since then."

Kagome turned to the priestess, "That must've been horrible to live alone at seven years old."

"More than you know, Kagome. Come, let's go inside where its warm. You see, InuYasha is a half-demon."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Being half of both is unacceptable. Most humans would adore the idea of killing a demon child, just as demons would humans. InuYasha is both. Therefore, he cannot be accepted by demons because of his human blood, and the same with humans and his demon blood."

"That's not fair though!"

"I know, but…"

Suddenly a cracking sound filled the night air and the earth shook. Grabbing her bow and arrows, Kikyou asked, "Kagome, did you see lightning?"

Kagome simply shook her head.

"Me neither."

Arriving outside, the two women were greeted with the sight of an enormous white dog with a crescent moon on its forehead. The dog was trying to destroy something in the woods, it seemed.

Kagome remembered the crescent she'd seen earlier, and mouthed right as the angry priestess in front of her whispered.

"Sesshoumaru."

* * *

A/N: Same as always, please review.

-rea


	4. Old Forgotten Friends: Part II

A/N: Hello. As promised, you reviewed, so here's your next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Old Forgotten Friends Part II**

"Why do I know that name?"

Kikyou looked to the younger girl next to her, "You know Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah…sort of. I don't know who he is, I just…I don't know. He looks familiar…I know his name. Who is he, Kikyou?"

"Sesshoumaru is InuYasha's older half-brother. The woman you remembered? Lady Izayoi? She's not Sesshoumaru's mother. I don't know who his mother is, but she was a demon. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru share the same father and nothing else."

* * *

He could smell her near. He transformed back to his 'human form', if you could call it that. "Where is she, InuYasha?" his voice came out cold and stern.

* * *

Kagome ran toward where she'd seen the giant dog disappear. Kikyou yelled out to her to stop, but followed when she realized that Kagome would not listen.

* * *

"Who the Hell are you talking about, Sesshoumaru?"

The demon's eyes narrowed, "I know she has returned, Little Brother. Now you will tell me where she is."

"The Hell I will."

"Fine," he smirked. "Have it your way. Die." With that, he drew his sword and lunged at InuYasha.

"Leave him alone!"

Sesshoumaru stopped in mid-step as something that looked, to him, like a strange shoe whizzed past his head. 'I know that voice. It's gotten older.' He looked to where the sound had come from, and saw a strangely dressed girl with an angry expression marring her beautiful face(not that he would ever admit to that).

The demon lord immediately recognized the priestess next to her, with bow drawn, as the human that his brother seemed to always be with. "I have no need for you," he said to InuYasha, while his eyes were still locked with Kagome's.

Turning, he stalked to her and picked her up, easily throwing the priestess as she tried to stop him.

"Hey!"

Sesshoumaru glanced back at InuYasha, and with a flick of his wrist, knocked him back with his whip.

* * *

The pounding. She would simply not stop that damned pounding at his back. She didn't seem to realize the more she hit him, the tighter his grip got.

"Let me down, you monster!"

He hissed at her, and a scream ripped from her chest before she full unconscious. The last things she saw were those horrible red eyes.

* * *

He sat in the chair next to the bed he'd place her in. "Yes. I'm the monster. But I did not leave you, did I?" Though it sounded more like a statement than a question, he realized it was cruel. But that was how they'd felt. "She has grown into a woman. She's no longer that annoying human child with a strange fascination with ears.

She felt something. It was soft. Warm. Too comfortable to be her bed. There was a voice. It was low. Too low for her to hear. She opened her eyes slowly. Gold eyes, silver hair, but it wasn't InuYasha. Then it all clicked, 'Sesshoumaru!'

She screamed again and jumped out of the bed, backing up into the wall opposite him. "Where am I?! What have you done to me?!"

"I have done nothing, Human."

"My name is Kagome! Not 'Human'!"

He was on her in a flash. He was so close, she could feel his body's warmth. "I know what you're name is. It surprises me that you do not recognize this room. This was where you slept when InuYasha and yourself would stay here as children. Do you not remember?"

His eyes narrowed again, noticing the sudden change in her scent. From pure confusion to utter fear and anxiety. The life left her eyes once more. "I…I can't….They told me…not to…not to remember…"

He stared at her, this time himself being confused. "What is wrong with you, Kagome?"

The same type of thing happened as when she was talking to InuYasha before; all of the memories flooded her mind.

Gold eyes.

Pointed ears.

Silver hair.

And that same crescent moon.

Watching over her.

Always.

She fell to her knees, and would've fallen the rest of the way except for Sesshoumaru, who caught her. She looked up to him while clinging tightly to his arm, tears pouring from her brown eyes, "Why would they say that? What aren't I supposed to remember?"

He held her close, holding her head to his chest, "What has happened to you, Kagome?"

* * *

A/N: As always, please review. Hope you enjoyed.

-rea


	5. What Do I Do Now?

A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I'm having a good day. One update a week used to be unheard of for me, now I'm doing two updates in one day. Here's another chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**What Do I Do Now?**

He sat with her near the window. She'd remained silent the entire time, and that soulless look in her eyes refused to leave. He kept his arms around her, much to his distaste.

He was supposed to hate her. To hate all humans. Especially the one who left him.

The demon lord didn't know what to do. When it came to his lands, everything was a quick, definitive decision. Then there was this girl he'd known so long ago, who'd come back, and now that he knew something was wrong with her, he did not know what to do.

Should he not care? Should he try to help Kagome with whatever the problem was?

He didn't know.

And that fact infuriated him.

"I wasn't supposed to remember." He looked down at brown eyes as life and light were slowly returning to them while she spoke. "I spoke. I told my mother…when you helped me return home…I told her about everything that happened. She thought it was cute that I had such a vivid imagination. My school on the other hand, told her it was not right to let me believe in such things, and that I needed to be put into therapy."

He gave her an incredulous look, it being obvious he had no idea what she was talking about, "Therapy?"

"It's where doctors try to get you to talk about your problems and they try to help cure you if something's wrong mentally." He nodded his understanding. "My mother thought it was best and they spent the next five years telling me…pushing into my mind…that it wasn't real. It was something I would be in trouble for as I got older. They said to forget, and that it was just a dream; it was nothing of real consequence."

"How could they think it was a dream?"

"Demons don't exist. Neither do portals to other times. At least, not where I'm from."

"And where would that be, Human?"

She laid her head on his arms, which were still wrapped around her. She knew he wouldn't believe her, but she was used to not being listened to, "Five hundred years in the future."

"How do you get there?"

She turned, a look of surprise in her eyes, which had in fact gained their life back. "You believe me?"

"Should I not? Were you lying?" He knew that she wasn't, but he wanted to see what she would say.

"No. I'm telling the truth. I'm just not used to people believing what I say, even now."

One thing was truly agitating him now that he'd seemed to make her feel inexplicably better: Why was she so different from before? She was always laughing, she never had a problem expressing herself even without speaking, and she never seemed truly sad except when she would think about home and that she was never going back. Well that changed now, didn't it.

"What has happened, Kagome?"

She laughed softly, yet bitterly, "Didn't we just go over this?"

"No, that's not what I mean. You are different than when you were here as a child. You were so energetic yet calm and reserved; very spirited. Now, you just have the calm and reserved part of you left. Why have you changed?"

"I don't know. I guess being ignored and lied to for years can do that to a person," she stood and moved away from him, heading to the bedroom door.

In a flash, Sesshoumaru was blocking her path to the door, "You do not turn your back on me."

He, for the first time in his life, did not see it coming when she punched him in the solarplex. Not that it hurt, mind you. It just surprised the living Hell out of him. She walked by him, out the door and down the hall.

When she was out of sight he smiled slightly, "Now that's the Kagome I remembered."

* * *

A/N: Short, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed and as always, reviews are highly loved.

-rea


	6. A 'Thank You' Deserved

A/N: Hello. I'm sorry to anyone who was actually waiting for an update on this. I didn't get any reviews after the last time, so I wasn't really into the idea of posting a new chap. But its been a week, so what the Hell. I'm posting. Okay, Here ya' go.

**

* * *

A 'Thank You' Deserved**

Sleep. The friend she knew best. It was the only way she knew of to a blissful peace where she no longer felt insane.

Kagome had walked around outside after she'd punched Sesshoumaru.

After a little while she found a pond with koi occupying it and decided to sit underneath the apple tree overlooking it, intending to visit said friend.

"Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, Lady Izayoi. How did I come here? How did I come here the first time even?"

"I don't know exactly, but from what I surmise there is some sort of time portal in the old well you manage to travel back and forth in," came a voice from beside her. Kagome simply looked up at him, then back to the koi. "Did you think I would not find you? I can trace your scent simply. It was not difficult in the slightest to locate you."

"Why did you?" He cocked his head to the side slightly, not knowing what the 'why' was. "Why did you follow me. So I can feel even more crazy?"

"Is that how you feel around me, Kagome? You did not feel that when you were a child. You may not have spoken, but it was easy to tell how comfortable you were here."

"That was before I had people, for seven years straight, pound into my head that it was a dream and couldn't have happened."

"Why did you believe them?" he inquired, sitting next to the emotionless girl.

"My mother wanted me to forget as well. I don't know if it was for my own well being, or because she didn't want Souta, my little brother, to grow up with a crazy person in the household."

"You are not crazy, Kagome," he started, running his fingers through the hair hiding her face to pull in back behind her ear. "Nor have you ever been. You are a kind person. You are one of a rare breed that sees no difference in worth of human or demon life. I wish I could see things like that, but I never have, and it will never change. Moreover, you must be a special person if you can travel to different eras when no one else can do so."

"Two things, Sesshoumaru. One: Obviously it can change because you don't hate me, and I'm human. Two: How do you know no one else can travel through the well?"

He sighed. "When the light faded after you left, I jumped in to follow you. It took me nowhere. I thought maybe it was because I was a demon while you are mortal. I made a human jump in afterward, and he experienced no success as well." There was silence for a moment. "And I could never hate you, Kagome. Because you are one of that breed, and you accepted that your only friends here were a demon, a half-demon, and one human, being Izayoi, without a single thought."

"I don't know if I have the ability to hate anyone. I don't even know if I have the ability to love anyone," the sullen teenager leaned her head back against the tree.

Sesshoumaru smiled, only barely visible, but he smiled, "I don't think you can do anything but love." With that his kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand and rose to his feet, "Come. I have clothes that you can wear until you decide to go home again."

She rose with him, "Do you want me to go home, Sesshoumaru?"

He looked at her and saw nothing but despair in her eyes, a fear that he would say yes. "I desire for you to stay. I desire you to never leave me again. I know not whether I could survive you leaving my side again."

She smiled, tears of happiness in her eyes. "That's good. I'd like to stay. You're the only person in this time or mine that doesn't make me feel insane. I don't want to go home."

They intertwined their fingers and started their way back into the manor, "You mean to say you felt insane with the half-breed as well?"

"I wouldn't have if he hadn't kept asking me if I remembered and why I didn't. Unlike him, you understood after the first time I answered that it didn't need to ask again."

The walk inside was mostly in silence, the pair enjoying the simplicity of the other's company. He led her to her room, the one he'd placed her in when she passed out being his, and opened the wardrobe to give her her choice of kimono.

"I can't. I'm sorry. These are far too expensive for me to wear. I might ruin them," she warned and apologized in the same sentence.

He chuckled, "Then ruin them. They can be washed and I can easily acquire a new one."

"If you're sure," she said hesitantly. She chose a wine colored one with silver embroidered leaves looking as if they were falling and piling on the ground at the bottom, and a silver obi to tie it. "If you don't mind," she started, smiling. "I'd like to change without you watching me."

"Of course," Sesshoumaru left the room.

"Gorgeous," he said as she came out of the room, fully dressed and her hair braided into low pigtails starting at the nape of her neck.

"Thank you. Um…I have a request."

"Ask and it will be yours, Milady," he said, bowing his head ever so slightly.

"You're not going to like this. I'd like to visit InuYasha and Kikyou."

"Why? You just saw them a day ago," he inquired.

She had an accusing look in her eyes, "I want to make sure someone didn't hurt them in the battle when I saw them last only a day ago. I'm not so worried about InuYasha, but Kikyou is human, and you threw her pretty hard."

"If you wish to see them, then see them we will. Though I very highly doubt it will be a pleasant meeting for the half-breed and myself."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru!" she leaned up, surprising him as she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

A/N: Okay, short, I know. Please review anyway. I'm strange; Reviews make me update quicker. Alright, 'til next time, have fun, and don't get caught.

-rea


	7. Prayer Beads and Confusion

AN: Hello there. Reviews excited me. I actually did a happy dance a few minutes ago. Well, here's your next chap.

**

* * *

**

**Prayer Beads and Confusion**

The trip to the village was definately a most interesting experience. Kagome clung to Sesshoumaru for everything she was worth, terrified at the idea that they were flying around on a demon cloud.

"What is it that is scaring you, Kagome?"

"Um, maybe the fact that we're on a demon cloud, more importantly a cloud, which we should be falling through according to the laws of physics!"

He chuckled lightly at the pitch of her voice rising with each word. "You will not fall, so there is no need to worry yourself with such matters," he said, knowing from experience adn also to calm her down. It worked, because she was slowly releasing her grip on his chest, giving him the ability to breathe a bit easier. Her release disappointed him, but he would not have her feeling uneasy around him. They'd already gotten past that, and he planned to stay past it.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped back off the cloud, pulling her with him right as a purified arrow flew threw the demon clod, causing it to purify and become inanimate.

He landed, setting Kagome down softly before charging the attacker. He was inches from the offender when Kagome yelled to him. "Stop, Sesshoumaru! That's Kikyou! Don't hurt her!"

He stopped as soon as he heard her voice. True, he was aware that this was his brother's wench. "She dared try harming us, and for that the human woman should die. But I will doa s you ask, Kagome, if only to keep you happy." He just barely caught the smile she showed him in gratitude.

Kagome approached the priestess, "Hi, Kikyou. We were coming back because i wanted to make sure you were okay."

The older girl smiled, "If you're talking about the other day, Kagome, yes I'm fine." She turned to Sesshoumaru, "And Lord Sesshoumaru, I apologize for shooting at you. I would not have had I known it was you and Kagome, and not some random demon coming to attack the village."

A small, curt nod was his response.

"Um, Kikyou? Where's InuYasha?"

"He's probably out looking for you, Kagome. He muttered something about finding you yesterday after I assured him I was okay. I haven't seen him since."

As if on cue, the half-demon lept out of the trees, lunging at Sesshoumaru, "I knew it was you I smelled coming."

Both females yelled to him at the same time, "InuYasha! Stop!"

He didn't listen to them, but it didn't matter either.

Sesshoumaru side-stepped the attack without even a second thought, "I am here to be civil, InuYasha. Kagome wishes me to not kill you, so I comply."

"What are you talkin' about, Sesshoumaru?"

He eyed his younger brother as Kagome spoke on his own behalf, "He's talking about how I wanted to come visit with you and Kikyou. But if you're going to be such a jerk, then screw you! I'll visit with just Kikyou instead!" She grabbed the priestess's hand and started marching towards the village, Kikyou giggling along the way, Sesshoumaru following with his usual stoic mask on.

InuYasha watched her walk away, jaw open, having never been yelled at by her before.

"I don't know what you did, Sesshoumaru, but you must've done something right," InuYasha stated as the men sat against the back wall of the small hut. The girls sat on the porch, Kagome describing to Kikyou what modern-day Japan was like, and Kikyou coming up with question after question for Kagome.

"I have done nothing."

"You had to. She was so depressed when she was here. Now you bring her back, and she's happy, smiling, and even yelling at me. When we were kids, the most I got was a glare. So yeah, ya' did somethin' right."

"Who said I was bringing her back?" Sesshoumaru couldn't help but antagonize the boy, especially due to this hour being the longest they'd gone without fighting since InuYasha knew how to speak.

Needless to say, their fighting brought the girls inside. "I don't know what's going on in here, but I will use the necklace if necessary, InuYasha!"

"No, Kikyou! Please! I just got those things off a week ago."

"What necklace are you talking about, Kikyou?" Kagome was absolutely confused.

The young priestess smiled, "It is made of prayer beads that he cannot remove. Once they are on him, use the word of subdjigation and he is in your control."

The teenager stared blankly, "Huh?"

"Say 'beloved' and he slams face first into the ground," she accented it, clapping her hands together when she said '"slams".

"Hmm," Kagome wondered aloud. "I wonder if that would work with Sesshoumaru."

"I will not be mocked or controlled by a human wench!" said demon yelled in outrage.

"Now listen here, Fluff Boy! I was only joking around." This seemed to calm him. "So what were you two fighting about this time anyway?"

"This moron says your staying with him, but I don't believe his lies for a second," InuYasha said calmly, glaring at Big Brother.

"He's not lying Inu-"

"What! You can't be serious, you idiot!"

While he kept yelling obscenities at her, the girl paid all her attention to Kikyou murmuring something inaudible, her eyes closed and hands folded into a prayer form. She stared in awe at the beads forming aorund his neck, InuYasha completely oblivious since he was still pitching a fit. Glancing over to Sesshoumaru, she saw a slight grin adorning his face. He knew exactly what was going on.

"InuYasha?" Kikyou said sweetly.

"What do you want! Don't inter-"

"Beloved."

Kagome fell back laughing at the half-demon eating dirt.

The rest of the evening was uneventful, everyone eating dinner peacefully, Kikyou having to threaten to "beloved" InuYasha every now and again when he'd get loud.

The sun was well past set, the half moon starting to rise high into the night sky. Everyone said their goodbyes, much to InuYasha's dismay as Kagome left with his brother, just as she said she'd be doing.

Sesshoumaru conjured another demon cloud and they left. He watched the girl he'd known since her childhood as a smile lit up her features, thankful for the sight of the apparently beautiful villages below which made her so happy.

He was distraught. She did not seem to still have the feelings for InuYasha as she did when she was a child. For this he was thankful. His idiot half-brother may be protective of Kagome, but he was in love with the priestess. Had Kagome still had those feelings for him, she would have her heart broken. And that he refused to let happen.

He did not, however, know if his feelings were reciprocated. Basically: her kiss had thrown him for a loop.

He stepped off of the cloud and helped Kagome down after him. "Thank you, Sessh-" she was cut off when his lips claimed hers, the demon holding her tightly to himself.

* * *

The coming days were very awkward. The pair only spoke to each other when necessary, and were silent otherwise. This same behavior continued even at the dinner InuYasha and Kikyou had come for.

"Kagome, there is something I need to ask you. I need you to help me."

"Yes, Kikyou? What is it?"

She smiled at the younger girl, but not a very happy or reassuring one, "I need someone to help m-" Kikyou cut herself off, looking around at everyone listening intently to their conversation, including the servants. She motioned for Kagome to follow her into the hall, but continued to walk a few rooms away so the demons present, being everyone but the two women, wouldn't be able to eavesdrop. "I need someone to help me with something, and you were the only one I could think of. I hate to impose though."

"It's no problem, Kikyou. What is it you need me to help you with?"

"I have found a man. A bandit, to be precise. He has been badly burnt, to the point that he cannot move. I have been feeding him and changing his bandages each day, but it has become quite the handful. With my duties in the village and protecting the Shikon Jewel, I have not the time to care for him and keep up with my other obligations." Kagome nodded, remembering her friend telling her about the jewel. It was very powerful, and Kikyou was the only known priestess around with enough spiritual power to keep it purified and out of demons' hands. "Coming to the point," Kikyou continued, "in the evenings, could you please bring food and feed him? That is what I wanted to ask you." She bowed lightly to Kagome.

The younger girl smiled, "Sure, Kikyou. You'll just have to show me sometime where he is. I'm sure Sesshoumaru will understand. But tell me, why didn't you as InuYasha for help? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to do anything for you."

"That is why we are this far from the others. InuYasha does not and must not know. He would be brash with me, and I do not need him to tempt me yet again to seal him to a tree."

"And he'll get jealous," Kagome pointed out. "Alright then. I'll come back with you and InuYasha tomorrow and help out. I'll think of something to tell InuYasha later, and I'll explain to Sesshoumaru tonight. Let's get back to the dinner now before they come looking for us. "By the way, Kikyou, what's this guy's name, anyway?"

"Oh. The bandit's name is Onigumo."

When they returned to the table, everyone stared at the girls.

"So what is it you two needed to discuss?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

Kagome and Kikyou traded secretive smirks, "Nothing of importance."

The meal continued smoothly and the evening went on. InuYasha and Kikyou went for a walk around the grounds, and Kagome was pretty sure this was the priestess's way of giving her some time to talk to Sesshoumaru alone. "Sesshoumaru, I need to talk to you about something." He rested his chin on the back of his hand, raising an eyebrow in question. "I'm going to leave with InuYasha and Kikyou tomorrow."

His eyes narrowed in what looked to her like anger as he growled, "Why must you leave with that insolent half-"

"Let me explain, Sesshoumaru," she cut him off when his volume and anger started rising. "I agreed to help Kikyou take care of an injured man that has fallen into her care. I will only be away for a short period of time. It is a promise I made and you above anyone else should understand about keeping your word."

"This has nothing to do with my brother?"

"I care deeply for InuYasha-"

"Why do you do this to me?" he cut her off in a low tone, staring intently at her from across the table.

Kagome was becoming frightened by the gaze he had set upon her, "Do...do what?"

"That! Right there! Ah...never mind, Kagome. Let's retire to somewhere more suitable for talking and then finish this conversation."

She nodded and stood, following him to the study she'd seen a few days ago, "You have a lot of books and scrolls in here, Sesshou-chan."

He winced, "I'll thank you not to call me that again. Please sit, Kagome."

She nodded and did as he asked. "I'm sorry," she started softly. "Sesshoumaru-sama, what-"

"That's it, Kagome!" he yelled loudly, causing the girl next to him to shrink back. He stood from the couch, facing her, and grabbed her by the shoulders. He knelt down to be eye-level with her, "I can't even hear you speak without it causing me pain. I was wrong in my assumptions that you'd grown out of your feelings. You love that damn half-breed, while he wants that priestess woman, and I'm right right here, unable to even hear you speak without wanting you all the more."

"Sesshoumaru-chan, I don't love InuYasha. I'm happy he's found love with Kikyou, no matter if they've realized it or not," she mumbled the last part wryly. "I care deeply for him, yes. He's a very dear friend, and was the nice one of you two when I was here before. You, on the other hand, scared the crap out of me," she giggled.

The demon lord looked his question at her as he again took his seat next to the girl he loved, "How did I scare you? I housed, clothed, and fed you. I was not mean or cruel. I was simply stern as any lord should be."

"Yeah, but I was five. You were so straight-faced and serious, it was scary. The only time I ever saw you smile was when I played with InuYasha's ears."

He grinned at the memory and she noticed it. "You look kind of evil right now," she commented.

Kagome drew both her legs under her so her entire body was facing him as she sat on the mat. She leaned forward and poured more passion than she knew she possessed into that one kiss.

The fifteen-year-old drew away breathless, "The truth is, after the past two months, I think actually that I am in love...with you, Sesshoumaru-chan."

He openly laughed, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame to draw her in for an embrace, holding her for the longest time. He kissed her on the forehead. It was the happiest he'd been in centuries. Her saying those words made him happier even than the day she'd come back.

* * *

A/N: Hello again. This is, I believe, the longest chapter I've ever written in anything. Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Little White Lies and Danger

A/N: I am warning you guys of two things now: 1: I will not be in town therefore with my computer until tomorrow night, so I'll just have to leave you in suspense of the epilogue. Yes, you read right. Epilogue. Meaning this is the last chapter. Oh...well...there was warning number two. Also, you'll be getting a surprise along with the epilogue, and a pleasant one if you liked this story for some strange reason. Okay, here's your last chap. Enjoy

* * *

**Little White Lies and Danger**

Kagome had come up with what she called "a little white lie" that had fooled Inuyasha. She explained that she'd had very little contact with humans during her stay, and that she wanted to spend some time with the human village.

It worked.

He believed it.

He hadn't even thought to ask why she didn't just spend said time in any of the villages near Sesshoumaru's home.

The three left for the village that morning, Sesshoumaru kissing Kagome lightly and promising to come check on her every evening. He'd been unable to come along, duties as a lord holding him back.

Three days passed without too much excitement. A couple of minor demons had appeared, but none that would face the much-talked-about InuYasha. Kikyou convinved InuYasha to stay and watch over the village in case of any more demon attacks which had been happening semi-frequently. He reluctantly agreed and watched the two girls walk off into the distance.

Until they were out of hearing range, Kikyou kept up the pretense by explaining what the herbs they'd be gathering looked like and what they were for. They walked deep into the forest and turned at an enormous tree.

Soon they were out of the woods and walking through a field covered in high grass over to a cave. Kagome heard the pained groans of a person inside before they even went in.

She was taken aback by the sight of the person. He was wrapped in dirty bandages, and through spaces in them you could see how badly burnt his skin was.

"Onigumo," Kikyou started. "Do not be worried. This is Kagome. She is going to help me care for you."

He groaned his response, and it looked as though he tried to nod.

Kikyou showed her how to change the bandages and gave him some of the food they'd manged to sneak away without InuYasha noticing.

When they left for the day, they started to gather the herbs InuYasha thought they were out getting.

"Kikyou," Kagome started hesitantly.

"What is it, Kagome?"

"I don't know what it is about him, but something about Onigumo gives me the creeps. I just get a bad vibe from him."

"I do as well, but it is nothing to worry about. He will never move again, Kagome. Very soon Onigumo is going to die. I am only caring for him to keep his as comfortable as he can be before his soul goes on to the next world."

As promised, Sesshoumaru arrived that evening. At this point there were three groups of villagers: Group one were ignorant men who thought they would try to kill him. Group Two were ignorant villagers who thought they could ignore him. Group three were the smart ones, who ran around screaming when they found out who he was.

Eventually everyone calmed down, after being reassured by Kagome, Kikyou, and surprisingly, InuYasha, that he wasn't going to kill anyone or destroy the village.

They settled in Kikyou's hut, where her and Kagome started preparing dinner. Every time the demon lord looked at her, Kagome would start blushing. Kikyou noticed this and giggled at the modesty of her friend, while InuYasha was completely oblivious.

* * *

Several days of this went on, with nothing eventful happening. Kagome left around mid-day to do her work with Onigumo. He was smiling when she came in, and she shuddered at the sight.

"Hello, Girl."

"My name's Kagome," she said, getting annoyed with him refusing to use her name. "You know it, so use it." She knelt next to him, unwrapping the dirtied cloth.

"Do you know what I plan to do, Kagome?"

"No."

"I am making a deal with the demons. They want the Sacred Jewel. And I want my agility and health back to take Kikyou for my own. Then I will take the Jewel of Four Souls from her possession and taint it with a beautiful darkness. You will all die when the deal is struck."

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him incredulously, "Why are you telling me this? You know I'm going to tell Kikyou."

"Why would she believe you? She thinks I cannot speak."

Kagome gasped as she thought about it. He was right. He had never spoken in front of Kikyou. He had only made noises as a response. "You can believe what you want, Onigumo, but you can't even move."

Kagome gathered her supplies and got up to leave, completely ignoring the fact that she hadn't fed him yet, when she heard him, "What do you think the deal is for, Girl?"

* * *

Kagome would have made it back to the village in record time at the rate she was running, if she hadn't been stopped by a demon. It wasn't able to do anything but lunge at her before it was killed by a flash of white fabric and silver hair.

"You should be more careful, Love," Sesshoumaru's silken voice filled the air.

"I'm sorry, I just need to get to-" she was cut off when he brought her to him and kissed her hard.

When he pulled away finally, she drew a breath. "You can't do that, Sesshoumaru-chan. It makes me lose my train of thought," she giggled.

He drew her in and kissed her several more times playfully.

"What are you doing here anyway? You weren't supposed to be back until tonight."

"I came back to surprise you. And it's a good thing I did, otherwise you'd be dead by now. I'm going to be staying here now until you come back. InuYasha is not good enough protection apparently."

"Ah!" Kagome screamed and turned to run. "I have to get to the village now! It's important."

He cradled her in his arms and ran in the aspired direction, not giving her the chance to do it herself. The teenage girl confused him when she ran off after he set her down. He followed.

Kagome ran until she found Kikyou and told her of what Onigumo had said.

"Kagome, are you sure?"

She nodded, still out of breath.

Kikyou sighed, "I was afraid of this actually. I had noticed the evil aura surrounding the cave lately, and was afraid he would go to such a drastic action. I will deal with it accordingly."

Kagome sat out near the edge of the woods with Sesshoumaru next to her, listening to the only side of the argument that they could hear, naturally being InuYasha's. They had left Kikyou and InuYasha alone at Kikyou's request so she could talk to him about Onigumo. Kagome tried to stay and talk to him with her, but the priestess insisted she wanted do it alone.

Sesshoumaru noticed her distress as they heard his half-brother cursing up a storm, and wrapped him arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him, "How about we go for a walk, Love?"

She nodded and got up, following him into the woods. They reached the same tree her and Kikyou had passed the other day, the one that seemed to go up and up forever, when she grabbed his arm, turned him toward her, and kissed him for all she was worth.

He groaned and pulled her closer into him, turning to hold her between him and the tree. Kagome grabbed his kimono and pressed her body into his, feeling the hardness of his body against the softness of hers.

"Kagome," he broke away from the heated kisses. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded, the thought of protection, or the lack thereof in this case, only vaguely flitting through her mind. "I'm positive."

* * *

The next day came all too soon. Kikyou and Kagome, accompanied by their lovers, went to the cave, prepared for a battle but praying there wouldn't have to be one.

Onigumo had already gone through with his plan. "So, Lady Kikyou, you believed the girl. I did not expect it, but you're too late anyway."

"Onigumo," she said sternly. "If you do not cause trouble, you can leave this world in as good conscience as is possible for you."

He laughed softly, "All I want is you, beautiful priestess. You and that jewel you so carefully protect. And I always get what I want." He lunged for her, only to have claws, a sword, a sacred arrow, and a shoe come at him. Between the four, but not so much the shoe, it was amazing he dodged it all. He fled into the woods, being tailed closely by all, until he stopped and shot a tentacle out of where his arm should've been toward Kikyou. She was quicker and, while still on InuYasha's back, shot the arrow at him, pinning him to the same tree Sesshoumaru and Kagome had lain under one day prior, before she fell to one knee in a coughing fit.

Only one word came from the corrupt bandit before dying, "How?"

* * *

A/N: Hope it was enjoyable. Check back tomorrow night for the epilogue.

-rea

PS: Youkou's Befuddled Fox: Yes, cake would work nicely. And I would share lol. Thank you for making me smile.


	9. Epilogue

Original A/N: Here it is as promised.

Updated A/N as of 12/26/07: Sorry to dredge up a dead story, but there was an error in the original epilogue that I had to fix or it was going to eat me alive.

**

* * *

Epilogue**

Kagome looked up, covered in a light layer of sweat, brown eyes shining with tears of joy and hair dissheveled, at her husband.

"You look beautiful, Love. As does she," he said lightly.

"That's my little neice," came the voice of her favorite half demon.

"She's beautiful, Kagome," Kikyou smiled in adoration, clearing her throat in an attempt to suppress another coughing fit, which she'd been having increasingly as of late. "What are you going to name her?"

Kagome smiled and looked at Sesshoumaru, remembering his telling her she could pick whatever name she wanted. She thought hard for a minute before a light shown in her eyes told them all she found one she liked.

"Rin. Her name will be Rin."

**50 years later**

A young human girl looked up at the strange man. "What is this man doing on a tree?" She reached up and took hold of the arrow, only to have it disintegrate in her hand.

They both fell from the tree, his eyes opening. He stood, looking at her, "What have you done, Girl?"

She continued to stare at him, speechless.

"I must thank you for releasing me. By the way, my name is Naraku."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this story. I had an immense amount of fun writing it, and I am glad for those of you who had fun reading it. If you like this, keep an eye out for the sequel: _Change the World,_ which I should be starting to post next month. 'Til then, have fun and don't get caught! 

-rea


End file.
